


Что я пропустил?

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: В следующее осознанное мгновение Стив обнаружил себя жадно всматривающимся в совершенно не изменившиеся за прошедшие месяцы черты Баки, хотя точно знал, что аккуратно прошел по залу и даже поздоровался с собравшимися медиками.





	Что я пропустил?

**Author's Note:**

> Пока - во "вканонный" сборник, дальше посмотрим. Ожидание Войны убивает меня не меньше, чем то, что там произойдет.

Стив стоял у невзрачного пограничного столба на пустой лесной дороге, почти физически чувствуя устремленные на него взгляды. Он знал, что в темноте поблизости прячется не меньше пяти человек — и, скорее всего, самолет. Когда речь шла о вакандской технике, бонусы вроде улучшенного слуха ничего не давали. В другое время Стив, возможно, раздумывал бы, как рад не быть им врагом, но сейчас в голове билась всего одна мысль, и любая задержка в пути не вызывала ничего, кроме раздражения.

Боковым зрением он то и дело отмечал движения под пологом ночного леса. Вопреки сказкам, которые он помнил с далекого детства, ничьи глаза не светились среди ветвей, но все же лес был живым и шумным. Какая-то птица оглушительно громко закричала практически над головой и сорвалась с ветки, потревоженная появившимся отрядом.

— Капитан Роджерс? — Идущий навстречу мужчина был Стиву смутно знаком — они виделись на встрече с Т'Чаллой. Он единственный шел пешком, остальные четверо прибыли на лошадях. — Мое имя В’Каби, я буду вашим провожатым по приказу короля.

— Спасибо, — Стив пожал протянутую явно непривычным для В’Каби жестом ладонь, стараясь не выдать нетерпения. — Отсюда далеко до…

— Полчаса полета, — В’Каби все же его понимал, поэтому жестом указал верховым отойти в сторону, пропуская. — Я полечу вместе с ним, вы оставайтесь здесь. Извините, — он снова обратился к Стиву, — но когда в нашу страну допускают чужаков, осторожность никогда не мешает.

В ответ Стив только кивнул, подходя к проявившемуся из-под маскировки самолету. Сам он мог ручаться за отсутствие «хвоста», но если местным спокойнее будет убедиться самим, нет смысла их переубеждать.

Уже оказавшись в воздухе, Стив расслабился, поняв, что В’Каби не собирается донимать его расспросами, и уткнулся в иллюминатор. После полета с тремя пересадками, половины дня в разбитом автобусе и часа в нанятом внедорожнике, который, должно быть, застал еще Вторую Мировую, все тело умоляло об отдыхе, но колотящееся сердце не позволяло даже подумать о сне. Джунгли и поля за стеклом размывались в желто-зеленую массу, от которой рябило в глазах, так что долго смотреть в окно Стив не смог, просто откинулся в кресле и попытался сосредоточиться, отмечая, как руки дрожат от усталости. Или, может, от предвкушения.

Он знал, что выглядит не слишком презентабельно, но судя по тому, как покачал головой Т’Чалла, ждавший самолет прямо на крыше, дела обстояли еще хуже.

— Ваше Величество, — Стив поклонился, не ожидая такой чести от взошедшего на престол, а, значит, занятого монарха, но Т’Чалла пренебрежительно фыркнул и дружески обнял его, похлопав по плечу.

— Стив, давай без церемоний, хотя бы сейчас. Полагаю, я тоже имею право присутствовать. Если, конечно, Шури не попытается меня выгнать.

— Я слышал, это она может, — хохотнул Стив. — Как вы здесь? До меня доходили слухи, но очень… размытые, скажем так, — вопрос был задан не из праздного любопытства, попытка государственного переворота это не шутки.

— Справились, — Т’Чалла повел плечом, явно не собираясь сейчас вдаваться в подробности. — На полноценный рассказ уйдет слишком много времени, не думаю, что ты хочешь потратить его так.

— Твоя правда, — Стив в который раз устыдился возвращающейся мысли о том, какая участь ждала бы Баки в том случае, если бы переворот оказался успешным. Едва не рухнула целая страна, а он думает только об одном человеке.

Бросив последний взгляд на статую Пантеры напротив здания клиники и попрощавшись с по-прежнему отстраненно держащимся В’Каби, Стив и Т’Чалла направились к лифту.

— Насколько я понял, к разморозке все готово. Шури отправляла тебе описание процедур, с помощью которых удалось уничтожить программу?

— Да, и должен сказать, это было не самым легким чтивом, но я разобрался, — Стив оперся на поручень в лифте, чувствуя, что говорит слишком быстро и нервно. Плевать. — Она сказала, способ надежный и даже без предварительных проверок она ручается за результат.

— Все верно. Более того, эта идея натолкнула ее на еще какие-то еще, так что из лаборатории ее теперь вообще не вытащить… — Т’Чалле явно привычно было ругаться на самовольную сестренку, но сейчас, глядя на Стива, он все же прервался. — Все прошло успешно, и процесс разморозки запустили еще утром. Это максимально мягкий вывод из криостазиса с отслеживанием всех жизненных показателей, но долгий, так что мы были уверены, что ты успеешь, — он говорил тихо и уверенно, и Стиву поневоле передавалось его состояние. Выходя на нужном этаже, он чувствовал себя почти спокойным — пока не увидел за стеклом капсулу криокамеры с находящимся в ней человеком.

В следующее осознанное мгновение Стив обнаружил себя жадно всматривающимся в совершенно не изменившиеся за прошедшие месяцы черты Баки, хотя точно знал, что аккуратно прошел по залу и даже поздоровался с собравшимися медиками. Насилу заставив себя отвести взгляд от умиротворенного лица, Стив осмотрелся по сторонам. Кажется, все это время в стазисе был не только Баки, но и все помещение — он досконально помнил расположение каждого дисплея и стола, разве что папок тогда лежало гораздо больше.

Ураганом влетевшая в помещение Шури завалила помощников указаниями и только потом подошла к Стиву, уверенно протягивая руку.

— Привет, давно не виделись! Ты как раз вовремя, минут через двадцать будем открывать и будить Спящую Красавицу окончательно. Но учти, поцелуй точно не сработает, хоть ты и можешь попытаться.

Стив смущенно выпустил узкую ладонь:

— Я все же доверю это тебе.

— Поцелуй? Э, нет, даже не надейся, сам с ним возись! — Шури уткнулась в экран с таким непроницаемым лицом, что можно было поверить, будто она говорит всерьез. — Ладно, расслабься, и не таких поднимали, — кажется, Т’Чалла неуверенно хмыкнул. — Состояние стабильное, температура тела почти на уровне, все точно по расписанию, — она смела несколько окон с дисплея и повернулась к Стиву. — У тебя есть время попить кофе.

— Я лучше подожду, — Стив подцепил свободный стул и отошел, понимая, что иначе мешает еще больше. Очень хотелось подойти ближе к камере, но вокруг нее постоянно сновали помощники, так что он довольствовался возможностью смотреть на самого Баки и на то, как медленно увеличиваются показатели пульса и температуры на экране.

Когда Шури наконец скомандовала опустить остававшуюся в вертикальном положении камеру, Стиву казалось, что прошли уже не минуты, а часы. Сервоприводы с гудением повернули криокапсулу, и теперь Баки в ней выглядел просто спящим, впечатление портили разве что удерживавшие тело ремни. Крышка с тихим шипением открылась, и Стив скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, как под пальцами хрустнула подвернувшаяся столешница. Неужели это действительно происходит, а не снится ему в сотый, если не тысячный раз?..

— Иди сюда, — Шури махнула рукой, привлекая его внимание. — И стул прихвати, будешь рядом сидеть. Мы не знаем, как он отреагирует… Пропустите, эй!

Пара человек отошли в сторону, позволяя Стиву сесть возле Баки. Не удержавшись, он коснулся расслабленно лежащей руки, провел по тыльной стороне ладони, чувствуя живое тепло. Шури одобрительно кивнула и приказала убрать ремни, а Стив переплел пальцы с его, дрожаще выдохнув.

Наконец, к ним подошел один из медиков со шприцом.

— После этой инъекции он придет в себя, — вполголоса предупредила Шури, прежде чем разрешить продолжить. Стив очень хотел ответить, но горло перехватило, так что он смог только придвинуться еще ближе, мягко поглаживая запястье. Ему даже показалось, что Баки вздрогнул, когда игла вошла в вену.

Прошло несколько бесконечно долгих минут, за время которых Стив так и не решился отвести взгляда от Баки, прежде чем его веки открылись, неуверенно дрогнув. Стив успел увидеть мутный, потерянный взгляд, но затем Баки широко распахнул глаза и попытался в ужасе вскочить.

— Баки! Бак, это я, Стив… — он резко поднялся, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо и не выпуская ладонь. Сознание обжег страх — что, если Баки снова все забыл? — но Стив усилием воли загнал эту мысль поглубже и сконцентрировался на происходящем, стараясь говорить размеренно и не позволять голосу дрожать. — Ш-ш-ш, Баки, слушай меня. Ты в безопасности. Я здесь, с тобой. Здесь нет врагов… Баки…

Баки сразу перестал предпринимать попытки подняться, и сейчас невидяще смотрел в потолок мимо Стива. Его грудь ходила ходуном, краем глаза Стив видел, что к нему попытался подступиться кто-то из врачей, но пристально наблюдающая за мониторами Шури отогнала того взмахом руки.

— Все хорошо, Бак, — Стив подумал, что, нависая над ним, делает хуже, и отстранился, но в ответ ощутил усилившуюся хватку на руке и послушно вернулся, по-прежнему ища зрительный контакт. — Хей, ну же… Баки, это Стив, — он не знал, что говорить, и повторял одно и то же, стараясь достучаться до его сознания, — вернись ко мне, пожалуйста.

— Стиви, — еле слышный свистящий шепот словно разом выбил пол из-под ног, Стив рухнул на стул и уронил голову на руку Баки, все же не справившись с собой. — Стив, это правда ты?

— Правда, Бак, — он поднял взгляд, чувствуя, как по щекам сбегают слезы, и прижал безвольную ладонь к губам. — Это действительно я, не сомневайся, пожалуйста.

Баки улыбнулся — слабо, но очень светло, — и пошевелил рукой, прижимая ее к щеке Стива, долгим взглядом смотря в глаза. Стив и сам не мог оторваться, жадно всматривался в черты лица, словно видел впервые, и смаргивал не желающие останавливаться слезы.

Только неуверенное покашливание Т’Чаллы за спиной напомнило им, что они в зале не одни.

— Ребята, это, конечно, очень трогательно… — Шури благодарно кивнула брату, — но нужно провести проверки, чтобы точно быть уверенными, что все в порядке.

— Д-да, разумеется, — Стив выпрямился, неохотно отпуская ладонь, — прошу прощения.

— Брось, — Шури закатила глаза, возвращаясь к мониторам. — Десять минут — и вы свободны. И, кстати, привет, — она улыбнулась Баки. — Надеюсь, спалось нормально.

— Кажется, нормально, да, — Баки смущенно улыбнулся, кивком приветствуя всех присутствующих и снова глядя на Стива.

— Тогда будь готов к очень подробной истории о том, как сестренка тебя чинила, — хохотнул Т’Чалла. — Прошу меня простить, дела не ждут. С возвращением, мистер Барнс.

— Просто Баки, — только Стив ощутил, как тот слегка вздрогнул. — Спасибо, Ваше Высочество.

Почтительно стоявшие в стороне врачи приблизились снова, с заметным любопытством глядя на все еще неуверенно чувствующего себя Баки. Стива никто не просил уйти, а оставить Баки по собственной воле он точно не был способен, так что не десять, а все тридцать минут тестов и проверок они провели, держась за руки и молча переглядываясь. Разговоры хотелось оставить только себе, для двоих, а сейчас было достаточно и этого.

 

— Что я пропустил? — улыбнулся Баки, когда они, наконец, зашли в лифт, спускаясь на первый этаж.

Стив сжал его ладонь крепче, пытаясь подобрать слова, но растерялся и лишь пожал плечами:

— Так сразу и не перечислишь…

Но Баки насмешливо фыркнул и потянул его за руку, поворачивая к себе.

— Нет, я имел в виду… — он выпустил ладонь и коснулся пальцами заметно отросшей щетины на подбородке Стива. — Но тебе чертовски идет.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Стив почесал щеку и кивнул:

— Я рад, что тебе нравится… — встретился взглядом с Баки и в следующую секунду уже сгреб его в объятия, горячо целуя в губы и чувствуя такой же жадный ответ. Баки притянул его за затылок единственной рукой, не позволяя отстраниться, но все же нашлось обстоятельство, которое им помешало.

— Кхм.

Мгновенно покраснев, Стив снова схватил Баки за руку и потащил из проклятого бесшумного вакандского лифта, который остановился, видимо, еще с десяток секунд назад. Так и не посмотрев на напряженно шагнувшего в кабину незнакомца, ставшего невольным свидетелем, Стив выскочил на улицу и уже спокойнее обнял не перестающего хихикать Баки.

— Расслабься, Стиви, еще не хватало из-за такого заморачиваться, — он поднял голову и коротко чмокнул его в губы, напрашиваясь на продолжение.

Стив помедлил, сомневаясь, но в то же время совершенно не желая отказываться. И раньше, и сейчас проявление чувств было тем, что происходило исключительно за закрытыми дверями, слишком личным, слишком… Да какого черта, мир того и гляди рухнет, хватит тратить время!

Если поцелуй кто-то и видел, ни Стив, ни Баки об этом не узнали.


End file.
